Sirius The Marauder's End
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Der Anfang vom Ende - überarbeitete Version.


Titel:

Sirius - The Marauders' End.

Autorin:

Kate MacLeod

Feedback:

Dies ist meine erste HP Fanfic!!!!

Kritiken und Kommentare werden immer gern gesehen, wenn ihr mir also eure Meinung sagen wollt, könnt ihr es gern tun.

Altersbeschränkung:

13, wegen Gewalt, Mord....und Verrat.

Anmerkungen:

Dies ist die Geschichte, wie Sirius nach Askaban kam, und was in dieser Halloween Nacht passierte...

Disclaimer:

Sirius Black, sowie alle anderen Harry Potter Figuren gehören J.K Rowling, ich leihe sie mir nur! Einige Nebenfiguren wie zum Beispiel Frau Flickwert, Oxbow oder Tiger gehören allerdings mir. Sie dürfen trotzdem gern von anderen Autoren benutzt werden, ich bitte nur darum, mir vorher Bescheid zu sagen.

Nachtrag:

„The Marauder's End" wurde Juli 2004 nochmals überarbeitet…was auch DRINGEND nötig war G.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

PROLOG

Sie waren vier beste Freunde, unzertrennlich und nicht zu bremsen, sie dachten, dass nichts auf der Welt sich jemals zwischen sie stellen könnte. 

Sieben Jahre lang halfen und unterstützten sie einander, sie waren die Herumtreiber, für ihre Späße waren sie damals in der ganzen Schule bekannt.  
Auch nach dem Abschluss sollte sich nichts ändern, selbst dann nicht, als sich der bedrohliche Schatten des dunklen Lords über ihre Freundschaft ausbreitete. Sie wollten einander vertrauen, und obwohl jeder in eine andere Richtung floh, verloren sie den Kontakt zueinander nicht.

SIRIUS – THE MARAUDER'S END  
  
Irgendwo zwischen den Welten, am Rande einer weiten Ebene, stand ein graues, halb eingestürztes Haus, was einmal einer alten, sehr vergesslichen Hexe gehört hatte. Lange Jahre war es leer gewesen, bis vor kurzem dort neues Leben eingezogen war.   
Im Inneren des Hauses waren nur zwei dunkle, kahle Zimmer. In einem der beiden stand eine kleine Kommode mit einem verstaubten Spiegel darauf, ein Schreibtisch mit einem alten Stuhl an dem die Lehne fehlte, ein altes, knarrendes Bett und eine zerfetzte Couch. Das Ganze war in das spärliche Licht einer Kerze getaucht, die in einem rostigen Leuchter auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Die gespenstischen Schatten tanzten auf den Wänden und malten surrealistische Bilder, die niemals stillzuhalten schienen.  
In dieser Nacht des 31 Oktobers heulte ein stürmischer Wind um das Haus und ließ die wenigen Fensterläden, die noch schief in den Angeln lagen, laut knarren.  
Es war Halloween, die Nacht des Grauen, und für einen jungen Zauberer namens Sirius Black jene Nacht, die alles verändern, würde....

Der junge Mann ahnte noch nicht, dass diese Nacht der Anfang vom Ende sein würde.  
  
Ein Blitz durchzuckte die stürmische Nacht. Das Licht der Kerze flackerte gefährlich, so dass Sirius, der gerade mit einer Tasse Kaffee aus dem Nachbarzimmer kam, in der Tür stehen blieb und sich unruhig umsah.  
Er atmete hörbar auf, als es wieder hell wurde und lockerte seinen Griff um die Tasse, deren Wärme allmählich durch die Haut drang.

Die Zeiten waren gefährlich, und diese stürmischen Nächte schienen dazu da zu sein, dem Ganzen eine noch dramatischere, noch unheimlichere Wende zu geben.  
Langsam durchschritt Sirius den Raum, setzte die Tasse auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und zog den Stuhl zurück. Zwei grün leuchtende Augen sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Sirius lächelte leicht und hob die Tigerkatze hoch.  
"Tut mir Leid, dich stören zu müssen, Tiger, aber ich brauche jetzt meinen Schreibtisch und den dazugehörigen Stuhl."  
Er setzte den Kater auf eine ausgeleierte Couch in der Ecke und ging zurück zum Schreibtisch. Tiger warf ihm einen sauren Blick zu, bevor er sich auf seinem neuen Schlafplatz zusammenrollte. Sirius setzte sich, schob die Tasse auf die Seite und holte aus einer Schublade eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament heraus. Als er nach dem Tintenfass griff, fiel sein Blick auf das eingerahmte Foto, welches auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Sirius zog das Foto über den Tisch zu sich heran und betrachtete es lächelnd:  
In der Mitte stand sein bester Freund, James Potter, und winkte ihm lachend zu. Sein pechschwarzes Haar war genauso zerzaust wie immer, doch das gehörte einfach zu ihm. Links von James, Arm in Arm in ihm, stand Lily und schien in ihrem schimmernden Brautkleid nur so zu strahlen. Auch sie lächelte glücklich und sah ihren Gatten immer wieder an. Sirius' Blick wanderte zu James' rechter Seite, wo er sein eigenes Gesicht betrachtete. Auch er lachte, eine Hand auf James' Schulter.  
  
Sirius liebte dieses Bild, das jetzt schon fast zwei Jahre alt war. Er konnte sich noch immer an den Tag erinnern, an dem James ihn gebeten hatte, sein Trauzeuge zu sein. Er war stolz und glücklich gewesen, und seine Angst, James nach dem Abschluss aus den Augen zu verlieren, war ein für alle Mal verschwunden. 

Eigentlich war alles fast so geblieben wie früher, und die vier Freunde waren in engem Kontakt geblieben. Sirius erinnerte sich daran, wie er um halb drei Uhr morgens vor Remus' Tür gestanden und ihn wach geklopft hatte, nur um ihn zu sagen, dass James und Lily einen Sohn bekommen würden und ihn, Sirius, zu seinem Paten ernannt hatten. Ihm fiel Remus' Gesicht wieder ein, zuerst noch halb schlafend, dann mit glänzenden Augen. Er hatte sich angezogen und keine halbe Stunde später hatten sie Peter aufgesucht. Auch er hatte Sirius angestrahlt und zusammen waren sie in ihre Stammkneipe, die „_Drei Besen"_ gegangen, um die gute Nachricht ordentlich zu begießen.   
An den nächsten Morgen allerdings erinnerte sich Sirius nur undeutlich, er wusste nur noch, dass er sein fliegendes Motorrad fast gegen einen Baum gefahren hatte.  
  
Seufzend stellte Sirius das Foto wieder an seinen Platz und öffnete das Tintenfass. Es wurde höchste Zeit zu handeln. Vorsichtig tauchte er die Feder ein und begann zu schreiben:  
  
_Hallo James,   
_  
Sirius hielt inne und besah sich seine Schriftzüge auf dem Papier. "James" hatte er seinen Freund nur genannt, wenn es wirklich Ärger gegeben hatte. Schon wollte er nach einem neuen Pergament greifen, als ihm in den Sinn kam, dass die Lage im Moment wirklich ernst war. Die Zeiten, in denen Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz die Schule auf den Kopf gestellt hatten, waren vorbei. Die neueren Zeiten waren dunkel und gefährlich.   
  
Sirius schrieb weiter:  
  
_Nachdem wir schon einige Zeit nichts mehr voneinander gehört haben, wollte ich wissen, wie es Dir geht. Obwohl Dir und Deiner Familie nun nichts mehr geschehen kann, bin ich trotzdem sehr besorgt um euch, vor allem um Lily, die mit dieser Sache eigentlich nichts zu tun hat.  
  
Ich wollte Dir auch noch danken, meinen Vorschlag angenommen und Peter an meiner Stelle zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht zu haben. Glaube mir, es ist besser so. Das Geheimnis eurer Bleibe ist bei ihm sicher aufgehoben, sicherer als bei mir, ich habe schon einige Gerüchte gehört, dass Voldemort mich sucht, da er von unserer Freundschaft weiß und jetzt denkt, dass ich euer Geheimniswahrer bin.  
Das war genau das, wozu ich ihn bringen wollte, und ich kann stolz sein, ihn im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen.  
Um ihn weiterhin in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass ich euer Geheimniswahrer bin, habe ich mich entschlossen, selbst unterzutauchen. Ich habe eine sichere Bleibe gefunden, nicht allzu weit von Peters Versteck, so dass ich ab und zu nach ihm sehen kann.   
  
Ich vermisse euch, und ich vermisse Harry. Er ist sicher schon mächtig gewachsen, und ich bin untröstlich, zu seinem ersten Geburtstag nicht erschienen zu sein, aber es wäre besser, wenn man uns in der nächsten Zeit nicht zusammen sieht.  
  
Hast Du neulich etwas von Remus gehört? Ich glaube, er ist außer Lande, noch immer auf der Suche nach Heilung, er gibt es nicht auf. Er weiß allerdings nichts von unserem Entschluss, und ich bitte Dich auch, ihm nichts davon zu erzählen. Vielleicht hältst du mich für ungerecht, aber ich habe meine Gründe. Ich werde mit ihm darüber reden, sobald es vorbei ist, das verspreche ich.  
  
Bei mir gibt es nicht viel Neues, ich versuche, so gut wie möglich über Voldemorts' Pläne Bescheid zu wissen, was, mit den vielen Spionen die er hat, nicht gerade einfach ist.  
  
Das, was ich Dir jetzt sage, muss unter uns bleiben. Sag Lily nichts davon, ich möchte sie nicht beunruhigen, aber Voldemort wurde am frühen Abend ganz in der Nähe gesehen, und ich bin weiterhin unruhig.  
Ich werde jetzt losfahren und nach Peter sehen, nur für alle Fälle. Vielleicht wird er das Versteck wechseln müssen.  
Mach Dir keine Gedanken, ich werde gut auf unseren kleinen Peter aufpassen, wie wir es immer schon getan haben.   
  
Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen, und bis dahin, halt die Ohren steif und pass gut auf Deine Familie auf.  
Umarme Lily für mich, und bestelle Harry einen Gruß von seinem Paten.  
  
Auf bald.  
  
Sirius.   
_  
Sirius legte die Feder auf die Seite und las seinen Brief noch einmal durch. Eigentlich hätte er James nichts darüber erzählen wollen, dass Voldemort sich anscheinend ganz in der Nähe aufhielt, doch irgendwie hatte er das Verlangen verspürt, diese Bedrohung mit jemandem zu teilen.  
Außerdem war James außer Gefahr, solange Peter in Sicherheit war, denn das Geheimnis von James' Aufenthaltsort war sicher in Peter eingeschlossen, der Treuezauber konnte nicht einmal von Voldemort selbst gebrochen werden.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen in Sicherheit war, wurde Sirius ein bisschen leichter ums Herz. Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und schob den Stuhl zurück. Dann stand er auf und sah ich in dem halbdunklen Raum um, bis sein Blick auf eine kleine, schwarze Form fiel, die auf einem Regal saß.

"Oxbow!", rief Sirius leise, und die schwarze Gestalt breitete die Flügel aus und zog einige Kreise durch das Zimmer, bevor sie sich auf Sirius' Unterarm niederließ und die Krallen in sein Gewand bohrte. Sirius strich seiner pechschwarzen Eule über den Kopf, bevor er sich daran machte, den Brief fest um Oxbows' Knöchel zu binden.  
"Das muss heute Nacht noch ankommen", schärfte er seiner Eule ein, „es ist also nichts mit herumtreiben im Wald oder Würmer jagen". Er sah dem Tier scharf in die Augen. „Es ist sehr wichtig, Oxbow."  
Die schwarze Eule blinzelte mehrere Male, als ob sie jedes einzelne Wort genau verstanden hätte. Mit Oxbow auf dem Arm ging Sirius zum Fenster und machte es einen Spalt breit auf. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, doch noch immer brachte der stürmische Wind das dumpfe Donnergrollen bedrohlich nah.  
Sirius streckte den Arm aus.  
"Nun mach schon."  
Nach einem letzten empörten Blick auf ihren Besitzer breitete Oxbow die Flügel aus und hob ab. Mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen entfernte sich die Eule schnell. Sirius sah ihr nach, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Oxbow würde den Brief sicher zu James bringen. Noch nie hatte das kluge Tier auch nur eine einzige Nachricht verloren. Seufzend schloss Sirius das Fenster und sah wieder durch das kahle Zimmer.   
  
Tiger, der Kater, öffnete eins seiner grünen Augen, bevor er den Kopf wieder zwischen die Forderpfoten vergrub.  
Der vertraute Anblick seiner Katze beruhige Sirius wieder. Er griff nach seinem Kaffee, den er fast vergessen hatte. Nun war Sirius einer der wenigen Zauberer, der Kaffee mochte, die meisten anderen bezeichneten so etwas als "Muggelgesöff", und deshalb nicht nennenswert. 

Angewidert verzog Sirius das Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass der Kaffee inzwischen kalt geworden war, doch trank er ihn leer, um wenigstens etwas im Magen zu haben.

Sirius stellte die Tasse ab und griff nach seiner Taschenuhr. Er ließ sie aufspringen und fragte den winzigen Dämon, der wie besessen in die Pedale trat, nach der Uhrzeit.  
"Was denn, schon wieder?", beschwerte sich der kleine, feuerrote Kerl, bevor er mürrisch verkündete: „Es ist genau zwei Uhr vier morgens."  
"Danke", antwortete Sirius, und der Dämon, der wieder fest zutrat, um das Getriebe weiterhin in Gang zu halten, machte eine abweisende Handbewegung.  
Sirius steckte seine Uhr zurück in die Tasche, ging zu seinem Bett, hob das Kissen hoch und nahm seinen Zauberstab an sich: 8,5 Zentimeter, Eiche, sehr fest, im Inneren das Haar eines stattlichen Einhorns.  
Außer den Herumtreibern war dieser Zauberstab Sirius' bester Freund gewesen, der ihn schon manchen Spaß ermöglicht und vor manchem Unheil bewahrt hatte.  
Er schob den Stab in seinen Gürtel, nahm seinen Umhang vom Bett und warf ihn über seine Schultern. Dann durchschritt er den Raum bis zu einer staubigen Kommode, warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und band seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare zusammen. Nach einem letzten, prüfenden Blick durch das Zimmer nahm er die Schlüssel, sah noch einmal nach Tiger, der sich auf der Couch zusammengerollt hatte, und verließ das Haus.  
  
Kaum hatte Sirius einen Fuß nach draußen gesetzt, blies ihm der stürmische Wind mitten ins Gesicht. Er band den Umhang enger um seinen Körper, zog den Kopf ein und ging hinter das Haus, wo sein Motorrad stand, gegen eine Außenwand gelehnt.   
Sirius nahm den Lenker und schob seine Maschine bis zu einer flachen Ebene, auf der er gut starten konnte, bevor er sich auf sein Motorrad schwang, den schweren Stoff seines Umhangs zurückwarf und den Schlüssel umdrehte. Der Motor heulte auf, als Sirius Gas gab. Er fuhr ein paar Meter, bevor er einen breiten Bogen machte und sich in die Luft erhob. Einzelne Haarstränen stoben ihm aus dem Gesicht, als er an Höhe gewann, doch Sirius kannte seine Maschine gut genug, um auch in einem Sturm die Kontrolle zu behalten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er während eines Unwetters unterwegs war, und obwohl er sich der Gefahr bewusst war, hätte man ihn nicht am Boden halten können.   
  
Dieses fliegende Motorrad hatte er zum ersten Mal in Champans' Magischer Werkstatt gesehen, und hatte sofort gewusst: Dieses Motorrad wollte er haben. Zwei Jahre hatte er gebraucht, bis er den Führerschein und das nötige Kleingeld hatte, und dabei hatten ihm seine Freunde ganz schön unter die Arme gegriffen. Dann aber, kurz nach seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag, war es endlich soweit gewesen: Zusammen mit James, Remus und Peter hatte Sirius die Tür von Old Champs' Werkstatt aufgestoßen und auf das Motorrad gedeutet.  
"Das da soll es sein, Champ." 

Den ersten Abend würde er niemals vergessen, denn natürlich wollten die Herumtreiber seinen Schatz auch einmal ausprobieren, so dass sie sich in der folgenden Nacht heimlich aus dem Schloss schlichen und in der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes Probeflüge machten.

Sirius grinste leicht, als er sich erinnerte, wie Peter mit einem der Räder in einer Baumkrone hängen geblieben war, und sie fast eine Stunde gebraucht hatten, um ihn und das Motorrad wieder herunterzuholen.  
Auch Lily hatte auf einen Probeflug bestanden, und Sirius hatte umso mehr Gas gegeben, als sie sich an ihm festhielt, halb lachend, halb schreiend.

Ein greller Blitz brachte Sirius in die Realität zurück. Er drehte eine scharfe Linkskurve, um dem grellen Licht zu entgehen. Als es um ihn wieder dunkel wurde, bemerkte er, dass er den Lenker so krampfhaft umklammerte, dass seine Hände davon kalkweiß geworden waren.  
Sirius versuchte sich zu beruhigen, er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, als der Wind wieder stärker wurde und er alle Mühe hatte, den Kurs zu halten.  
  
Endlich, nach einem beschwerlichen Flug, erblicke Sirius einen dichten Tannenwald: Der Goblinwald, der so genannt wurde, weil dort 1357 eine Revolution der Goblins stattgefunden hatte, die heute noch in den Schulbüchern von Hogwarts beschrieben wurde.

Der Goblinwald war unter den Zauberern unbeliebt, denn er war dunkel, öde und eigentlich viel zu langweilig, um waghalsigen Abenteurern oder Drachentötern zu gefallen.   
Gerade deshalb hatte Sirius diesen Ort ausgesucht, denn es war das ideale Versteck für Jemanden, der für eine Weile untertauchen wollte.   
  
Sirius schaltete einen Gang zurück und lenkte das Motorrad auf den festen Boden zu. Fast wäre er abgestürzt, als eine plötzliche Windböe ihn aus dem Sattel riss.  
Er kurvte elegant über die Bäume hinweg und landete auf einer kleinen Lichtung, die er sich als Landeplatz ausgesucht hatte. Er schaltete den Motor ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Als er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war, stieg er aus dem Sattel und rollte sein Fahrzeug hinter einen Busch.  
Nachdem er sich sorgfältig umgesehen hatte, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war, ging er zu einer etwa drei Meter hohen Felswand, warf noch einen letzten, prüfenden Blick hinter sich und zwängte sich durch eine enge Öffnung, die von draußen kaum zu sehen war. Im Inneren führte ein schmaler Gang in die Tiefe, der nach der nächsten Biegung von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.  
  
Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Gürtel.  
"Lumos", flüsterte er, und sofort erstrahlte ein helles, bleichgrünes Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Er hob ihn hoch und ging den Gang entlang. An manchen Stellen musste Sirius sich bücken, um weiterzukommen.

Nach einer Weile endete der Gang vor einer schmalen Holztür.  
Sirius nahm seinen Zauberstab in die andere Hand und klopfte leise.  
"Peter? Ich bin es. Mach auf."  
Sirius lauschte, doch es kamen keinerlei Schritte, nichts rührte sich, es blieb nach wie vor dunkel und still. Sirius klopfte abermals, diesmal etwas lauter.  
"Peter! Ich bin es, Sirius! Ich muss dich sprechen, mach die Tür auf!"  
Wieder nichts.  
Sirius blickte zu Boden, doch es drang kein Licht unter der Tür durch. Er hob die Hand und drückte auf die Türklinke. Zu seinem Entsetzten leistete sie keinerlei Widerstand: Problemlos ging sie auf, sie war nicht abgeschlossen.  
"Oh nein...", flüsterte Sirius, dessen Hand begonnen hatte zu zittern. Er ging einen Schritt zurück, überprüfte, dass er seinen Zauberstab einsatzbereit in der Hand hatte, und trat die Tür mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt auf, so dass diese gegen die Innenwand knallte.  
  
Sirius stürzte in den Raum - und blieb stehen: Alles war dunkel und still, nichts rührte sich. Langsam durchschritt er den ganzen Raum, blickte in jede Ecke und überprüfte jeden Winkel, bevor er seinen Zauberstab langsam senkte.  
  
Das Zimmer war leer, Peter war verschwunden. Zuerst hatte Sirius geglaubt, dass Voldemort das Versteck seines Freundes doch noch gefunden und ihn entführt hatte, doch als er das ganze Zimmer sorgfältig durchsucht hatte, wurde ihm langsam klar, dass es anders sein musste: Der ganze Raum war dunkel, aber dennoch sauber und aufgeräumt. Die Möbel standen an ihren gewohnten Plätzen, das Bett war gemacht, und auch sonst deutete nichts auf einen Kampf hin: keine Scherben, kein zerstörten Möbel, kein Blut. Vielleicht hätte es Sirius sogar lieber gesehen, wenn das ganze Zimmer ein einziges Chaos gewesen wäre, denn so hätte er wenigstens gewusst, was genau passiert war. Aber so konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: Peter hatte sein Versteck verlassen - aber warum?  
Vielleicht wusste er, dass Voldemort ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war? War er hier nicht mehr sicher gewesen? Aber dann hätte er seinen Freunden doch sicher eine Nachricht hinterlassen....  
  
Sirius sah sich um: Peters Sachen waren verschwunden. Er hatte also noch Zeit gehabt, in Ruhe zu packen, was mit einer Flucht nicht zusammenpasste. Es standen sogar neue Kerzen in den Leuchtern.  
  
Je länger Sirius in der Mitte des Raumes stand, desto schlechter wurde ihm. Das anfängliche Unbehagen war zu Angst geworden, und langsam verwandelte sich diese Angst in blanke Panik.   
Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht, dass spürte Sirius auch gegen den Wind. Peter war spurlos verschwunden, und hier schien es so, als wäre er nie in diesem Versteck gewesen. 

Plötzlich kam Sirius ein neuer, schrecklicher Gedanke: Was wäre, wenn sie Voldemort unterschätzt hätten? Vielleicht war er auch schon auf dem Weg zu ihm, oder zu.....  
"James...", flüsterte Sirius.  
  
Er zögerte keinen Augenblick länger. Es gab hier nichts mehr zu tun, Sirius machte auf der Stelle kehrt und rannte aus dem Zimmer, ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, und lief, so schnell sein schwerer Umhang es ihm erlaubte, den Gang entlang, zurück an die Oberfläche.  
  
Der Wind blies stärker denn je, doch darauf achtete Sirius nicht mehr, als er sich auf sein Motorrad schwang und startete. Fast senkrecht erhob er sich über den Goblinwald und brauste wie ein winziger schwarzer Blitz durch die stürmische Nacht. Dass sich das Band gelöst hatte und seine langen Haare nun frei umher flogen, war Sirius ebenfalls gleichgültig. Das mulmige Gefühl, welches ihn schon seit Stunden heimsuchte, schien mit jeder Minute stärker zu werden, und er spürte ganz genau, dass irgendetwas passieren würde.  
Etwas stimmte da einfach nicht, diese Nacht hatte etwas Tragisches an sich, und dazu noch Peters unerklärliches Verschwinden...  
  
Sirius jagte voran, so schnell sein Fahrzeug es ihm erlaubte, er achtete nicht mehr auf die Blitze, die ihn manchmal nur um wenige Meter verfehlten, und auch nicht mehr auf den Donner, der sich bedrohlich zu nähern schien.  
  
Nach einer endlos wirkenden Zeit erschienen spärliche Lichter in der Ferne - das kleine Dorf Godric's Hollow, wo James und Lily sich mit ihrem Sohn versteckt hielten. Sirius überflog einige Felder und landete auf einem Hügel am Rande des Dorfes, um mit seinem fliegenden Motorrad nicht aufzufallen. Den Rest des Weges schob er sein Fahrzeug, durch ein Feld und dann einen schmalen Weg hinauf. Sirius' Schritte wurden zunehmend schneller, je näher er dem Haus seines besten Freundes kam. Keuchend schob er sein Motorrad die letzten Meter des Weges hinauf, bevor er auf die Wiese sah, an der James' und Lilys Haus stand.  
  
Sirius hob den Kopf und sah das Haus...oder besser, was davon übrig war:   
  
Wo vor kurzem noch ein hübsches, gemütlich aussehendes Haus gestanden hatte, waren jetzt nur noch eine Ruine übrig, die sich finster gegen den stürmischen Nachthimmel erhob. Wie ein altes, graues Skelett sah das zerstörte Bauwerk aus, grünliche Rauchschwaden schlichen um die grauen Steine herum. Und da...nur ein paar Meter über dem Haus schwebte etwas, das Sirius sofort erkannte.

Ein gespenstisch leuchtender Schädel, aus dessen grinsenden Mund eine Schlange zu sehen war.  
Es war Voldemorts' Zeichen, das Zeichen der Finsternis, und bevor Sirius überhaupt verstand, war ihm bereits klar, was ihn an diesem Ort erwartete.  
Seine Hände erstarrten, der Lenker entglitt seinen zitternden Fingern, die schwere Maschine fiel auf die Seite. Wie im Traum ging Sirius einen Schritt nach vorn, und dann noch einen, und ehe er es sich versah, rannte er.  
  
"James!", rief er, so laut er nur konnte, „Lily!" Der Wind wehte ihm ins Gesicht, doch der grinsende Schädel leuchtete noch immer über dem Haus, so als wäre er fest verankert. Die letzten Meter wankte Sirius vorwärts, kletterte über mehrere Haufen verkohltem Holz, ein Ofen, zerbrochene Stühle und Steine. Immer wieder rief er James' Namen und lauschte, doch konnte er nichts anderes hören als das Heulen des Windes.  
Er kletterte ziellos umher, immer wieder riss er sich an spitzen Steinen und Mauerresten die Hände auf, doch er spürte keinen Schmerz. Plötzlich trat Sirius auf einen Gegenstand, der unter seinem Gewicht klirrte. Als er nach unten sah, verlor er vor Entsetzten fast das Bewusstsein:  
Sirius musste sich dort befinden, wo einst das Wohnzimmer gestanden hatte, und vor ihm lag, das Gesicht zu ihm gedreht, James Potter. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und in seinen Zügen lag blanker Horror. Sirius nahm den Bügel von James' Brille, ging in die Knie und schloss die Augen seines Freundes, bevor er ihm die kaputte Brille wieder aufgesetzte.  
  
"James...", murmelte Sirius tonlos, als er nicht glauben konnte, was er sah. James KONNTE nicht tot sein. Sirius drehte den Blick nach rechts und sah Lilys' leblosen Körper, der ein paar Meter weiter in einer Ecke lag.  
Sirius hörte auf einmal seinen eigenen, unterdrückten Schrei, hob eine zitternde Hand vor den Mund und wich zurück. Ihm war schlecht, das Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals, und noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, was er vor Augen hatte. Nur ein einziger, nicht endender Gedanke kreiste in seinem Kopf umher und schien zu schreien, als hätte man die Lautstärke auf "Maximal" Gedreht:   
  
_James....Lily....tot, sie sind verraten worden, du bin verraten worden, es war Peter.....dein Freund Peter, du hast ihm vertraut, du hast James dazu veranlasst, ihn zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen, du hast den Falschen verdächtigt, Remus ist kein Verräter, du hast Voldermorts' Helfer direkt zu James geführt...das, was passiert ist, ist DEINE, Schuld, deine Schuld..._  
  
"…Meine Schuld", wisperte Sirius, den Blick noch immer auf James und Lily gerichtet.  
  
Wie lange er dort stand, zitternd und unfähig, sich zu rühren, wusste Sirius nicht, als sich ihm plötzlich eine riesenhafte Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
"Sirius?"  
Wie durch einen Nebel erblickte Sirius ein Gesicht, das ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. Als er sich über die Größe des wild aussehenden Mannes wunderte, erkannte er Hagrid wieder. Sirius öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch schien seine Stimme ihm nicht gehorchen zu wollen. Hagrid holte aus seiner Tasche ein kariertes Taschentuch heraus, das fast so groß wie ein Tischtuch war, und reichte es ihm.  
"Du zitterst, als stündest du unter Strom".  
Sirius nahm das Taschentuch an, hielt es aber weiterhin nur in den Händen. Endlich hatte er sich genug gefasst, um sprechen zu können.  
"Voldemort."  
Der Riese zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen, dann nickte er.  
"Vor etwa einer Stunde."  
Sirius versuchte, sein Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
"Hagrid...James...und Lily, sie sind..."  
"Ich weiß, sagte Hagrid und klopfe Sirius tröstend auf die Schulter, so dass er fast in die Knie gegangen wäre. „Aber Voldemorts' Macht ist heute Abend gebrochen worden." Hagrid hob die Augen auf den grinsenden Schädel. Er verblasste immer mehr, und nach einigen Minuten würde er gänzlich verschwunden sein.  
Sirius sah Hagrid fragend an.  
"Seine Macht gebrochen? Von wem?"  
"Von ihm", flüsterte Hagrid und streckte Sirius etwas entgegen. Zuerst sah er nur haufenweise Decken, doch dann kam das Gesicht eines schlafenden Babys zum Vorschein. Ein wenig Blut lief über seine Stirn aus einer blitzförmigen Wunde, die sich tief in die Haut eingegraben hatte. 

Es war Harry Potter.  
  
"Er...lebt?", brachte Sirius mühsam heraus.  
Hagrid nickte.  
"Ja, ich habe ihn aus den Ruinen gezogen. Es ist unglaublich, aber außer dieser Wunde auf der Stirn ist es unversehrt."  
Um Sirius drehte sich alles.  
"Aber...wie ist das möglich? Wie konnte Voldemorts' Macht von einem Kind gebrochen werden?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Hagrid zu, „aber es sieht so aus, als hätte er Harry ebenfalls töten wollen, und die Attacke irgendwie auf ihn abgeprallt ist, um Voldemort selbst zu treffen."  
"Voldemort ist tot?", fragte Sirius ein wenig hoffnungsvoller.  
"Nein, ein Teil von ihm scheint überlebt zu haben. Aber seine Macht ist gebrochen. Die Zeiten, in denen wir vor ihm gezittert haben, sind für immer vorbei."  
In Hagrids' Armen bewegte sich der kleine Junge, drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief weiter.  
Sirius nickte langsam. James und Lily waren verraten worden, von niemand anderem als Peter, einem Freund, einer Vertrauensperson. Und er, Sirius, was Schuld daran. Er hatte es zugelassen.  
  
Sirius schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Wieder klopfte ihm Hagrid tröstend auf die Schulter.  
"Ich weiß, dass du ihnen sehr nahe warst, Sirius. Aber siehst du, Voldemort ist nicht mehr, und dieser Junge hat überlebt. Die Nachricht verbreitet sich wie ein Laubfeuer, und schon bald wird sich niemand mehr vor Voldemort fürchten müssen."  
Sirius hörte schweigend zu. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, seine Verantwortung als Pate zu übernehmen. Seine Hände zitterten noch, aber seine Stimme klang entschlossen, als er sich wieder an Hagrid wendete:  
"Hagrid, gib mir Harry. Ich bin sein Pate, ich habe versprochen, für ihn zu sorgen, falls James und Lily etwas passieren sollte."  
Hagrid sah ihn teilnahmsvoll an. Dann schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Sirius, aber ich habe den Auftrag von Dumbledore, ihn zu seinem Onkel und zu seiner Tante zu bringen."  
Sirius riss die Augen auf.  
"Zu Lilys Schwester? Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Petunia und Lily sind schon seit ihrer Kinderzeit zerstritten! Harry gehört zu mir."  
Erneut schüttelte der Riese den Kopf.  
"Meine Befehle sind eindeutig, Sirius."  
"Das kannst du dem armen Jungen doch nicht antun!"  
Auch Hagrid sah so aus, als würde er es bedauern, doch er schien trotz allem nicht nachgeben zu wollen. Was Dumbledore ihm befohlen hatte, war eine beschlossene Sache.  
"Dumbledore weiß, was er tut."  
Langsam wurde Sirius klar, dass er verloren hatte, und dass Harry bei Lilys Schwester aufwachsen würde. Als er nachdachte, musste er eingestehen, dass er auf Harry kein Recht hatte. Außerdem war er selbst noch jung, vielleicht noch zu jung, um sich richtig um ein Baby zu kümmern.  
Sirius sah Hagrid groß an, in der Hoffnung, dass er doch noch nachgeben würde, doch der Riese rührte sich nicht.  
Sirius senkte den Blick.  
"Also gut...", sagte er schließlich.  
"Ich werde mich heute Nacht noch auf den Weg machen", sagte Hagrid, und dann in einem aufmunternden Tonfall: „Er wird es gut haben."  
"Das will ich auch hoffen", sagte Sirius schroff.  
Hagrid nickte und sah den jungen Zauberer voller Mitleid an.  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen, die Männer vom Ministerium werden bald hier sein. Und du solltest dir das auch nicht ansehen, Sirius."  
Sirius nickte langsam.  
"Ich gehe auch. Nimm mein Motorrad, Hagrid. Ich werde es nicht mehr brauchen."  
Er deutete auf sein Motorrad, das etwas weiter weg im Gras lag.  
Hagrid hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Aber du liebst dieses Motorrad."  
"Nimm es", murmelte Sirius kaum hörbar.  
Hagrid nickte.  
"Also gut, ich bringe es dir so früh wie möglich zurück."  
Sirius sah sich Harry lange, sehr lange an. Dann hob er den Kopf und lächelte schwach.  
"Er ist James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten."  
Hagrid zog die Decken um Harry enger zusammen und lächelte zurück, was man bei seinem riesigen Bart nur schwer erkennen konnte.  
"Ein echter Potter."  
Hagrid nickte ihm zu und entfernte sich rasch. Sirius hörte, wie die Riese den Motor anwarf und sich in die Luft erhob. Dann wurde es still um ihn.  
  
Der grinsende Schädel über dem Haus war verschwunden, der Sturm hatte sich gelegt. Sirius wollte nicht noch einmal zu der Stelle zurückgehen, an der James und Lily lagen.  
Er vergrub sich so tief er konnte in den Falten seines Umhangs, wollte der Ruine gerade den Rücken kehren, als er auf einem der Mauerreste ein kleine, schwarze Gestalt entdeckte, deren Umrisse ihm bekannt vorkamen.  
"Oxbow!", rief Sirius leise, und die schwarze Eule kam freudig auf ihn zugeflattert.  
Sirius wartete, bis sich Oxbow auf seinem Arm niedergelassen hatte, band dann den Brief von seinem Knöchel und riss ihn in Stücke, die sich wie ein gelblicher Regen über den feuchten Boden verbreiteten.  
"Du bist spät dran", flüsterte Sirius seiner Eule zu, bevor er sich, noch immer mit Oxbow auf dem Arm, auf den Weg machte.  
  
Zu Fuß.  
  
Es dämmerte. Sirius saß auf einer Anhöhe, die ihm nicht unbekannt war, und sah auf das halb verkohle Haus hinunter. Neben ihm saß noch jemand, dessen Gestalt nur undeutlich zu erkennen war. Eine Weile lang sagten die beiden kein Wort, bis sich die immaterielle, fast durchsichtige Gestalt an Sirius wandte.  
"Du solltest nicht hinsehen", sagte James Potters' leise Stimme, die sich wie ein Windhauch anhörte.  
"Ich kann nicht anders", gab Sirius zu.  
James' sanfte braune Augen reflektierten das Licht des aufgehenden Mondes.  
"Du solltest auch nicht mehr hier sein."  
Sirius sah seinen Freund an.  
"Ich will aber nicht gehen. Ich will Peter. Er wird bezahlen, für dich, für Lily..."  
"Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig", widersprach James mit der gleichen, geisterhaften Stimme, „vergiss Peter und geh fort, solange du noch kannst."  
Sirius hob den Kopf.  
"Was heißt das, _Solange ich noch kann_?"  
James schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
"Niemand weiß, wer der eigentliche Geheimniswahrer war. Für alle anderen bist du es gewesen, und sie werden dich für den Verräter halten."  
"Ich habe dich nie verraten, James, ich wäre für Lily und für Dich gestorben, wenn es verlangt worden wäre."  
James seufzte.  
"Das weiß ich, Tatze, das weiß ich..."  
Sirius erhob sich und sah auf seinen geisterhaften Freund hinunter.  
"Ich muss ihn finden, James. Ich werde meinen Namen wieder reinwaschen und dich und Lily rächen."  
James stand ebenfalls auf. Sirius konnte durch ihn hindurch die dunklen Umrisse der Bäume erkennen.  
"Du musst gehen, Tatze."  
Entschlossen schüttelte Sirius den Kopf.  
"Nein, Krone. Nicht eher, bis dieser Verräter bezahlt hat."  
James legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Brust und drückte ihn einen Schritt zurück.  
"Geh, Sirius, du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit."  
Sirius wehrte sich gegen den Druck.  
"Nein, James, nein!"  
Sirius blickte auf und sah einen Ausdruck unbeschreiblichen Kummers auf James' Gesicht, bevor eine Wolke den Mond verdeckte und es um Sirius dunkel wurde.   
  
Noch immer drückte James' Hand gegen seine Brust.  
  
Sirius schlug die Augen auf. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ein Druck auf seiner Brust hinderte ihn daran. Er schielte nach unten und erkannte Tiger, der sich dort zusammengerollt hatte, und diesen Schlafplatz anscheinend ganz nach seinem Geschmack fand.   
Mit einem Seufzer hob Sirius den Kater hoch und setzte ihn neben sich auf das Bett.  
"Ich schätze, wir beide werden jetzt untertauchen", sagte er leise, während Tiger ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah.  
Es stand fest: Er musste Peter finden, und obwohl der Traum noch immer in seinem Kopf herumschwirrte, würde er sich trotzdem auf den Weg machen.  
Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach, was jetzt das Beste zu tun wäre, dann nickte er und stand auf.  
"Tiger, wir verreisen", wandte er sich erneut an seinen dicken, getigerten Kater.  
Tiger gab ein lautes Miauen von sich und kroch unter das Bett, als Sirius sich nach Oxbows' Käfig bückte.  
  
Hügel, immer nur Hügel, von Zeit zu Zeit ein größeres Dorf, ein paar vereinzelte Häuser. Sirius schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Der Zug ratterte durch die die dämmrige Landschaft Nordenglands, leichter Nieselregen fiel unaufhörlich gegen die Scheibe.  
Zu dieser Jahreszeit zog es wenig Menschen nach Norden, und so hatte Sirius ein ganzes Zugabteil für sich allein, was ihm auch Recht war, weil er im Moment niemandem erklären musste, was die Eule in ihrem Käfig zu bedeuten hatte. Eigentlich mochte Sirius Muggelzüge, sie waren für ihn etwas anderes als der Hogwarts Express, aber heute kreisten seine Gedanken wie ein dunkler Schatten immer wieder um die gestrige Nacht. Als er die Augen schloss, sah er James' bleiches Gesicht wieder vor sich, die kaputte Brille, das zerstörte Haus...und zum Schluss immer wieder Harry, mit einen klaffenden Wunde auf der Stirn, schlafend in Hagrids' Armen.  
  
Sirius' Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er an James und Lily dachte. Irgendwo in seinem Gedächtnis hörte er noch Peters Stimme, die ihm etwas zurief, gefolgt von Remus' gedämpfter Stimme, die ein lautes Lachen ausstieß.   
Sirius seufzte laut und lehne seine Stirn gegen das kühle Fensterglas.  
Auf einmal spürte er etwas Warmes an seinem Bein, er blickte herunter und erkannte Tiger, dem der Kummer seines Herrchens nicht entgangen war.  
Sirius lächelte ein wenig und hob den Kater auf seinen Schoß. Gedankenverloren kraulte er Tigers Kopf, der sofort zu schnurren begann und seine Krallen in Sirius' Jeans bohrte.  
"Au!", rief Sirius, der durch den Schmerz aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, „lass das, Tiger!"  
Sirius setzte Tiger auf den benachbarten Sitz und seufzte: Er mochte zwar Muggel und auch ihre alltäglichen Sachen, doch es machte ihm noch immer Schwierigkeiten, sich muggelgemäß zu kleiden.  
Er vermisste den warmen, festen Stoff seines Gewandes, und er musste dauernd nach irgendetwas suchen, was er sonst in seinen breiten Taschen verstauen konnte.  
  
Erneut richtete Sirius seinen Blick nach draußen: Der Himmel war so dunkel, als wäre es Nacht, der Regen verstärkte sich. Eine Weile lang lauschte er dem Regen, bevor er sich umdrehte und sein Gesicht im Polster des Sessels verbarg. Das Rauschen des Regens verwandelte sich nach und nach in ein wohlbekanntes Dröhnen: Das Geräusch eines startenden Motorrades.

„Sirius! Nicht so schnell!", rief Lilys' Stimme hinter ihm, halb lachend, halb protestierend.  
"Bring sie mir heil wieder runter!", rief James ihm vom Boden zu.  
Sirius' Grinsen wurde breiter, bevor er haarscharf an einem Baum vorbei flog. Remus klatschte Beifall, und Peter sprang aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das Andere.  
  
In seinem Bahnsessel lächelte Sirius leicht. Oxbow öffnete ein Auge, kratzte sich heftig am Hinterkopf und sah zu, wie sein Herrchen aufatmete und weiterschlief.  
  
Der kleine Pfad war feucht und rutschig, als Sirius den Hang hinaufstieg. Es war später Nachmittag, der Regen hatte nachgelassen, doch es war immer noch grau und ungemütlich kalt. Er hatte sich kaum die Zeit genommen, einige Sachen zusammenzuraffen und das Haus, welches seine Eltern vor vielen Jahren in diesem zurückgezogenen Ort Nordenglands gekauft hatten, sorgfältig abzuschließen. Früher war Sirius gern hier hergekommen, er mochte das kleine, gemütliche Haus. Vor allem in den Ferien war er oft da gewesen, zuerst – leider - mit seinen Eltern, doch später, als sie sich nicht mehr um das Haus kümmerten, mit James, Remus und Peter.  
Jeder Zentimeter des Hauses steckte voller Erinnerungen an jene Tage, in denen er mit seinen Freunden in die Sommerferien gefahren war.

Damals hatte er, trotz des Verbotes für minderjährige Zauberer, ihre Zauberkräfte außerhalb der Zauberwelt zu benutzen, stundenlang im Graß gesessen und alle möglichen Steine, Äste, Gräser und sogar Tiere zum Schweben gebracht.  
  
An diese Zeiten erinnerte sich Sirius gern zurück, und er wusste noch ganz genau, wie er zum ersten Mal mit James, Peter und Remus in dieses Haus gekommen war.  
Sie hatten hier immer ihren Spaß gehabt, und konnten so viel Unsinn anstellen, wie sie wollten, denn das nächste Dorf war über zweieinhalb Meilen entfernt.  
Es gab nur eine Nachbarin in nächster Nähe: Die alte Frau Flickwert, die Sirius schon sein ganzes Leben kannte. Sie war immer freundlich zu ihm gewesen, und als er mit seinen Freunden an ihrem Haus vorbeiging, hatte sie die Jungs oft zu einem Stück Kuchen eingeladen.  
Frau Flickwert war Witwe, und sie war sehr einsam, deshalb hatte sie sich immer gefreut, wenn die vier Herumtreiber an ihrem kleinen Gemüsegarten vorbeikamen.  
"Erzählt mir doch etwas", hatte sie die Jungs einmal gebeten, „ich habe weder Radio noch einen Fernseher und weiß überhaupt nicht, was heutzutage alles passiert."  
"Ich war bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft!", verkündete der damals zwölfjährige Peter Pettigrew stolz.  
Den Stoß in die Seite, den James Peter verabreichte, schien die alte Dame nicht zu bemerken.  
"Quidditch? Eine neue Sportart?"  
" Ja, das spielt man mit Besen", erklärte Peter weiter.  
Die alte Dame lachte herzlich.  
"Ihr habt wirklich verrückte Ideen", rief sie immer noch lachend.  
Peter hatte genickt, Remus hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt, James und Sirius hatten sich nur vielsagend angegrinst.  
  
Fast zehn Jahre waren seit diesem Sommernachmittag vergangen, und wieder stieg Sirius den steilen Pfad zu Frau Flickwerts Haus hinauf, Oxbow auf der Schulter und Tiger in den Armen. Als das kleine Häuschen der alten Dame in Sicht war, hielt Sirius an und nahm Oxbow auf seinen Arm.  
"Oxbow, ich muss etwas erledigen", flüsterte er seiner Eule zu, „es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dich in der Muggelwelt nicht auf der Schulter tragen, das wirst du doch verstehen..."  
Die schwarze Eule war ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
"Flieg zu Hagrid, er wird dich sicher gern versorgen, bis sich komme und dich abhole."  
Sirius strich Oxbow über den Kopf und streckte den Arm aus. Die Eule breitete die Flügel aus und schwang sich in die Luft. Schon bald war sie am Horizont verschwunden.  
Sirius sah ihr eine Zeit lang nach, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg machte und die letzten hundert Meter bis zum Haus bergaufwärts schritt.

Sirius drückte das Tor auf, ging durch den Gemüsegarten und klopfte leise an die Haustür, da Frau Flickwert noch immer keine Klingel besaß.  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, doch bald näherten sich schlurfende Schritte. Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf eine kleine, weißhaarige Frau frei, die sich, seit Sirius sie das letzte Mal da gewesen war, kaum verändert hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie früher ein wenig aufrechter gestanden.  
Sirius lächelte.  
"Hallo, Frau Flickwert."  
Einen Augenblick lang musterte die alte Frau ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, bevor sie plötzlich zu strahlen begann.  
"Sirius! Du bist wieder zurück? Das freut mich!"  
Sie trat einen Schritt aus dem Haus und umarmte ihn herzlich. Erst jetzt wurde Sirius klar, wie sehr er doch seit dem letzten Mal gewachsen war. Tiger begann in seinem Arm zu zappeln, als die alte Frau ihn noch einmal drückte. Als sie Sirius losließ, strahlte sie noch immer.  
" Ich bin ja so froh dass du mich besuchst! Ich habe in der letzten Zeit niemanden gesehen. Aber sag mir, was führt dich denn her? Um diese Jahreszeit und bei dem Wetter?"  
Jetzt würde Sirius mit seiner Bitte herausrücken müssen.  
"Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise, Frau Flickwert."  
Die alte Dame war sichtlich enttäuscht.  
"Oh..."  
"Ich habe etwas sehr, sehr dringendes zu erledigen, und es muss so schnell wie möglich angegangen werden."  
Frau Flickwerts blaugraue Augen sahen Sirius groß an.  
"Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen, Junge?"  
Sirius lächelte freundlich.  
"Das können Sie, aber nur, wenn es Ihnen keine Umstände macht."  
Die alte Frau lachte schallend.  
"Umstände? Was soll mir hier denn Umstände bereiten?"  
Sirius hob Tiger ein wenig hoch.  
"Könnten Sie während meiner Abwesenheit auf Tiger aufpassen? Ich kann ihn, so Leid es mir tut, auf meiner Reise nicht mitnehmen."  
Frau Flickwerts Blick wanderte von Sirius auf Tiger. Als sie wieder aufsah, lächelte sie.  
"Tiger? Er sieht sehr nett aus und kann mir an kalten Abenden ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten."  
Sirius sah die alte Frau dankbar an.  
"Vielen Dank, Frau Flickwert. Sie tun mir damit einen wirklich großen Gefallen."  
Frau Flickwert nahm Tiger in den Arm und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren. Der Kater schloss die Augen und schnurrte behaglich.  
"Ich glaube, ich werde mich schwer wieder von ihm trennen können. Wann kommst du wieder?"  
_In ein paar Tagen_, wollte Sirius bereits antworten, als ihm durch den Kopf schoss, dass er nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit er brauchen würde, um Peter zu finden.  
"So früh wie möglich", sagte er lächelnd.  
"Dann werden wir zwei auf dich warten", sagte die Alte Dame, mehr zu Tiger als zu Sirius.  
Sirius lächelte zaghaft.  
"Nochmals danke, Frau Flickwert. Ich werde mich beeilen."  
Die alte Frau nickte und sah Sirius an.  
"Dann alles Gute, mein Junge. Und komm bald wieder."

Sirius nickte, dankte ihr nochmals und schritt dann durch den Garten zum Tor. Er hörte, wie die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss. Er drehte sich um und sah zum Haus. An einem Fenster saß Tiger und sah ihn an. Sirius spürte den Blick ganz deutlich. _Wenn er reden könnte, dann würde er jetzt schreien_, kam es ihm in den Sinn.  
Einen Augenblick später schüttelte er energisch den Kopf über seine allzu lebhafte Phantasie und lief den Hang wieder hinunter, ohne einen weiteren Blick über seine Schulter zu werfen.  
  
Es dämmerte bereits als Sirius die Straße erreichte, wo sich auf der rechten Seite, eingekuschelt zwischen Hochhäusern, der "_Tropfende Kessel_" befand. Von den Muggeln wurde dieser kleine, heruntergekommene Pub fast gänzlich ignoriert, doch für Zauberer war es einer der meist aufgesuchten Orte Londons, denn durch eine versteckte Tür gelangte man zur Winkelgasse, einer Einkaufstraße der ganz besonderen Art. Dort gab es alles, was der Zauberer von heute nötig hatte: Kessel und Eulen, einen Laden für Quidditchzubehör und einer der ältesten Zauberstabmacher der Welt hatte dort ebenfalls seine Boutique. 

Ganz besonders wichtig war aber, dass der Tropfende Kessel einer der Durchgänge von einer Welt zur anderen war, und dass man dort ohne weiteres von der Winkelgasse auf die Muggelseite Londons gelangen konnte.  
  
Schon seit mehreren Stunden stand Sirius an einer Straßenecke neben einem Müllcontainer und sah hinüber zum Eingang des "_Tropfenden Kessel_". Nur einmal hatte er einen Zauberer herauskommen sehen, allerdings war dieser in seinem himmelblauen Umhang besonders auffällig bekleidet.   
Es gingen nur wenige Menschen die Straße auf und ab, denn bei dem Wetter waren die meisten Muggel und Zauberer lieber zu Hause geblieben.   
Dennoch betrachtete Sirius jeder der vorbeiziehenden Leute mit großer Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendwie wusste er, dass er hier nicht umsonst wartete. Dies war der geradezu ideale Ort für einen Zauberer, der in der Muggelwelt untertauchen wollte.  
Sirius zog seinen Mantel enger um seine Schultern. Er war nass bis auf die Haut und fror erbärmlich, doch er dachte nicht daran, seinen Posten aufzugeben. Wenn er ihn heute nicht erwischen würde, dann würde er am nächsten Tag wieder hier sein, bis ER endlich auftauchen würde.  
  
Auf einmal öffnete sich die schmale Tür des "Tropfenden Kessels", und eine rundliche, gebückt gehende Gestalt trat nach draußen, sah sich unsicher um und ging schnell die Straße herunter.  
Sofort löste sich Sirius aus dem Schatten und ging dem pummeligen Zauberer nach. Es war keine Verwechslung möglich:

Vor ihm ging zweifellos Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius hatte Recht behalten, als er gedacht hatte, dass Peter diesen Durchgang wählen würde, um unterzutauchen.

Peter ging schnell, eine Sekunde lang verlor Sirius ihn aus den Augen. Mit jedem Schritt wurde die Wut in Sirius stärker, und er begann zu laufen, um Peter einzuholen. Sein ehemaliger Schulfreund schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, dennoch hatte er es sehr eilig, die Umgebung des Tropfenden Kessels so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.  
Als er sich etwa zehn Meter hinter ihm befand, blieb Sirius stehen und legte die Hand an seine Manteltasche.  
"PETER!", rief er mit einer Stimme, die er selbst kaum als seine eigene erkannte.  
Einige Leute, die gerade an ihm vorbeigingen, drehten sich nach ihm um und starrten ihn kurz an. Auch Peter war stehen geblieben und hatte sich sehr langsam umgedreht. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und lächelte gequält.  
"Si...Sirius...wie nett, dich zu sehen..."  
Eigentlich wusste Sirius, dass er jetzt etwas Verbotenes tun würde, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er musste Peter SOFORT zur Rede stellen, selbst wenn sie sich mitten auf einer Straße voller Muggel befanden. Die Wut ließ Sirius jede weitere Vorsicht vergessen, als er sich Peter langsam näherte, die rechte Hand kurz über seiner Tasche strich, in der sein Zauberstab griffbereit lag. Sirius wusste, dass er keinerlei Skrupel haben würde, ihn zu benutzen, falls Peter es darauf ankommen lassen würde.  
Mit blassem Gesicht ging Peter einen Schritt zurück, sein Lächeln war zu einer verzerrten Grimasse geworden.  
"Was…kann ich für dich tun, Sirius!"  
Bebend vor Zorn packte Sirius Peter am Kragen und zog sein Gesicht ganz nah an sein eigenes.  
"WAS HAT ER DIR VERSPROCHEN, DAMIT DU DEINE BESTEN FREUNDE VERRÄTST? LOS, SAG ES MIR! WAS WIRD ER DIR GEBEN, PETER?" Jetzt waren schon mehrere Leute stehen geblieben, doch Sirius merkte es nicht mehr. Peter druckste herum, bis Sirius ihn angewidert losließ.  
"Du wirst deinen Lohn niemals bekommen", fauchte Sirius leise und brannte seinen Blick in Peters' veilchenblaue Augen. Peter starrte zurück, bleich vor Schreck.  
Langsam steckte Sirius die Hand in seine Manteltasche, den Blick noch immer starr in Peters' Augen gerichtet. Auf einmal senkte Peter seinen Blick, und bevor Sirius verstand, was passierte, hörte er ein Krachen, und im nächsten Augenblick wurde er mehrere Meter zurückgeschleudert. 

Sirius flog nach hinten und landete hart auf dem Asphalt. Mehrere Sekunden lang wusste er nicht, ob er bereits tot oder noch lebendig war.

Benommen blieb Sirius liegen und sah, wie der Himmel sich über ihm verdunkelte. Einen Augenblick dachte er, dass er das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Aber der stechende Schmerz in seinem Kopf und in seinem Rücken brachte ihn unsanft in die Realität zurück. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Er erblickte ihn, etwa einen Meter weiter weg. Sirius griff danach, doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, war Peter schon drauf getreten. Sirius sah an ihm hoch und erkannte ein spitzes Lächeln auf Peters' bleichen Zügen.  
"Ein Mal, Sirius, nur dieses Eine Mal war ich schneller als du!"  
Peter holte seinen eigenen Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken hervor und richtete das Ende auf Sirius' Herz. Sirius wischte sich über das Gesicht, seine Hand färbte sich rot, doch er bemerkte es kaum. Fassungslos sah er zu Peter hoch, er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass ihn dieser kleine, untalentierte Junge, der ihm früher immer wie ein Schatten gefolgt war, überlistet hatte. Peters' rundliches Gesicht leuchtete vor Triumph, als er auf den blutenden Sirius hinabblickte.  
"Mein Meister wird sehr erfreut sein", murmelte er leise, „wenn ich dich endlich aus dem Weg räume."  
Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich plötzlich auf Sirius' Zügen.  
"Du bist noch immer so dumm wie früher. Töte mich, wenn du willst, aber dann wirst du gehetzt werden wie Freiwild, und wenn es so weit ist, Peter, dann möchte ich nicht in deiner Haut stecken. Denk doch einmal nach, kleiner Peter: WER wird dich dann noch schützen? Voldemorts' Macht ist gebrochen worden, und zwar durch deine Schuld!"  
Peter zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah Sirius hasserfüllt an. Doch plötzlich lächelte auch er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dann werden wir es eben anders machen, Sirius", sagte er leise.  
Peter warf einen Blick um ihn herum und sah ein paar Muggel, die herbeigeeilt waren, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Peter Pettigrews' Gesicht mutierte zu einem einzigen Grinsen. 

"Vorhang, Tatze", flüsterte er.

Peter ging zwei Schritte zurück, die Augen noch immer auf seinen früheren Klassenkameraden gerichtet. Er wartete, bis Sirius seinen Zauberstab genommen hatte wieder aufgestanden war. Die beiden ehemaligen Freunde standen einander als Feinde gegenüber.  
"SIRIUS! VERRÄTER! DU HAST LILY UND JAMES AUF DEM GEWISSEN! WIE KONNTEST DU SO ETWAS TUN? WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?"  
Peter hatte theatralisch zu weinen begonnen und schrie so laut, dass man ihn über die ganze Straße hören konnte. Sirius war so überrascht, dass er einen Augenblick zu spät reagierte. Er hob seinen Zauberstab in dem Augenblick, als Peter sich auf ihn warf. Durch den Aufprall noch immer geschwächt fiel er nach hinten, mitgezogen von Peters' Gewicht. Peter packte Sirius' Handgelenk und zerrte wild daran, bis Sirius seinen Zauberstab losließ. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sich die beiden in die Augen.  
"Verräter", flüsterte Sirius.  
"Adieu Tatze", antwortete Peter genauso leise, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden ließ.  
"Incendio Maximus!", schrie Peter plötzlich, und was daraufhin folgte war die gewaltigste Explosion, die Sirius jemals erlebt hatte. Sekundenlang war er von einem grellen Licht geblendet, er spürte, wie die Erde unter ihm bebte. Dann hörte er einen Schrei: Einen menschlichen Schmerzensschrei, lang gezogen und gellend. Er erkannte Peters Stimme. 

Sirius hob den Kopf und mühte sich ab, durch die dunklen Rauchschwaden etwas zu erkennen. Eine kleine Gestalt huschte unweit von ihm über den Boden. Mühsam hob Sirius die Hand, um das kleine, graue Ding aufzuhalten, doch es war zu spät:

Die Ratte war bereits im nächsten Gully verschwunden. _Peter ist entwischt_, dachte er noch, bevor es um ihn still wurde.

Als Sirius die Augen öffnete, wusste er nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, ob er nun einige Sekunden oder bereits Minutenlang regungslos dagelegen hatte.  
Er griff seinen Zauberstab, der noch immer neben ihm lang und richtete sich langsam auf. Um ihn herum bot sich ein fürchterliches Bild:

Mitten durch die Straße bahnte sich ein klaffendes Loch, von gut drei Metern Tiefe. Mehrere Gebäude in nächster Nähe waren bis auf die Grundmauern zerstört. Als Sirius die Trümmer betrachtete, begann er am ganzen Körper zu zittern: Überall um ihn herum lagen tote Muggel, in einem Umkreis von fünfzehn Metern regte sich nichts mehr.

Sirius stand da wie im Traum, mitten im Trümmerfeld. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, geschweige einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Der Qualm erschwerte ihm das Atmen, er zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper.  
Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit gelang es ihm, einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen, die rechte Hand noch immer um seinen Zauberstab geklammert. Er zuckte zusammen, als er auf einen weichen Gegenstand trat. Sirius blickte nach unten und sprang vor Überraschung zurück: Er war auf einen Finger getreten, einen kleinen, rundlichen Zeigefinger...Peters' Finger.  
Sirius stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus und wich zurück. Seine Finger krallten sich krampfhaft um den Zauberstab. Eine innere Stimme rief ihm zu, dass er so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollte, doch Sirius konnte den Blick von dem Finger einfach nicht abwenden. Peter hatte sich selbst verstümmelt, um ihm zu entkommen.   
  
Sirius senkte den Kopf. Er hatte versagt.  
  
"KEINE BEWEGUNG!", donnerte es plötzlich hinter ihm.  
Sirius sah über seine Schulter und erblickte Cornelius Fudge, der stellvertretende Minister der Magie, sowie noch vier andere Zauberer in smaragdgrünen Gewändern. Einige von ihnen hatte er schon einmal gesehen, es waren hauptsächlich Mitglieder des Ministeriums.  
Sirius öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch schon hatten ihn vier kräftige Hände an den Schultern gepackt und ihm seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen. Mit stockendem Atem sah Sirius Fudge auf sich zukommen, bis er vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn mit einem unbeschreiblichen Hass geradewegs ins Gesicht blickte.  
"Du Bastard, du feiger Mörder..."  
Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf, noch immer unter Schock.  
"Nein, Fudge, ich…"  
Er verspürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinen Rippen und sah Fudges' Zauberstab, der direkt auf sei Herz zeigte.  
"Gib mir einen Grund, nur EINEN Grund, und es wird mir eine Freude sein, es zu tun", murmelte Fudge sehr, sehr leise.  
Sirius unternahm einen verzweifelten Versuch, sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, doch so sehr er sich auch hin und her wendete, es gab kein Entrinnen. Langsam erholte sich Sirius von dem ersten Schock und fand allmählich die Sprache wieder.  
"Fudge, ich habe das nicht gemacht, Sie müssen mir glauben!"  
"Haltet ihn gut fest", dröhnte eine laute Stimme, die Sirius zuerst nicht orten konnte. Die Zauberer traten zurück und machten Barty Crouch, dem obersten Minister der Magie, ein wenig Platz. Crouch war zwar noch jung, doch sein Gesicht war so verzerrt, dass man ihn für einen alten Mann halten konnte. 

Kühl trat er in die Runde und warf einen Blick auf die völlig zerstörte Straße.  
"Kümmert euch darum", befahl er den Herumstehenden.

Einige Zauberer verteilten sich, hier und dort wurden kleinere bläuliche Lichtquellen sichtbar.  
Nachdem Crouch seine Befehle erteilt hatte, drehte er sich zu Sirius, sah ihn an, als wäre ein nur ein kleiner Wurm unter seiner Fußsohle und winkte Lucius Malfoy, der erst seit kurzem im Ministerium tätig und sehr unbeliebt war, zu sich.  
"Das Notwendige, Lucius", sagte er leise.  
"Zu Befehl, Herr Minister", erwiderte der platinblonde Malfoy mit einem messerdünnen Lächeln.  
Als man ihn fortzerrte, unternahm Sirius einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch, das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Er sträubte sich so heftig er nur konnte und rief Crouch hinterher:  
"Crouch! Ich war es nicht! Ich bin kein Verräter! ...Crouch!"  
Doch Crouch hatte ihm bereits den Rücken zugekehrt und war damit beschäftigt, einen zitternden Fudge zu beruhigen, der gerade einen Finger gefunden hatte: Peter Pettigrews' Finger, das einzige Fragment von ihm, daß in den Trümmern gefunden wurde....  
  
Die ganze Nacht saß Sirius in einem kahlen Zimmer und wartete. Insgeheim hoffte er, dass sie Peter doch noch erwischt hatten, und dass jetzt alles in Ordnung käme. 

Als er auf dem unbequemen Stuhl saß und in die Dunkelheit starrte, kamen ihm die letzten achtundvierzig Stunden vor wie ein böser Traum.  
Er hatte in dieser kurzen Zeit nicht nur zwei seiner besten Freunde, sondern auch das Vertrauen zu Anderen und zu sich selbst verloren.  
  
Sirius hätte gern die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Remus zu sprechen. Als die Herumtreiber noch alle zusammen waren, war Sirius immer vorsichtig gewesen, weil er den eher schweigsamen Remus Lupin für den Spion hielt. Mehrere Monate lang hatte er einen seiner besten Freunde verdächtigt, und ihm auch deshalb nie etwas davon erzählt, welchen Plan er sich, zusammen mit James und Lily, ausgedacht hatte.  
Es war ein so guter Plan gewesen, so einfach, so sicher…  
Und dann war alles anders gekommen: Peter war von Anfang an der Spion gewesen und hatte sie alle verraten. Sirius dachte an seinen Traum zurück, als ihm James auf der Anhöhe erschienen war. Auch jetzt war sich Sirius noch immer sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben, und sobald sie ihn hier rauslassen würden, wäre er wieder auf der Jagt nach Peter, und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er diesen ruchlosen Verrat gerächt hätte.  
Sirius stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Der Rücken tat ihm weh, und in seinem Schädel pochte es noch immer schmerzhaft. Er hoffe, hier bald freigelassen zu werden.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden er gewartet hatte, als die schmale Holztür endlich aufging und Barty Crouch eintrat, in Begleitung von Malfoy und Fudge.  
Sirius blickte zu ihnen auf und wurde von Crouchs' boshaftem Blick regelrecht festgenagelt.  
"Es ist schon sehr lange her, dass mir ein derart ruchloser Krimineller unter die Augen gekommen ist", sagte Crouch leise.  
Sirius sah von Crouch zu Fudge, von dem er sich vielleicht noch Beistand erhoffen konnte.  
"Ich habe das nicht getan", sagte Sirius und versuchte, seiner Stimme einen halbwegs normalen Klang zu verleihen.  
Crouch schien ihn einfach zu ignorieren, Malfoy sah ihn fast schadenfroh an, während Fudge auf seine Hände blickte. Der Minister der Magie holte aus seiner Tasche eine Rolle Pergament hervor, strich sie glatt und begann mit lauter Stimme zu lesen.

"In Anwesenheit zweier Zeugen, die zitierten Cornelius Fudge und Lucius Malfoy, wird Sirius Black des dreizehnfachen Mordes an zwölf Muggeln und dem zauberkundigen Peter Pettigrew, sowie des Verrats und der Beihilfe zu Mord an James und Lily Potter angeklagt." Das letzte bisschen Hoffnung auf Fudges' Hilfe verschwand bei diesen Zeilen. Sirius wurde bleich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
"Das Ministerium ist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass dieses Verbrechen die Höchststrafe verdient."  
"Wartet!", schrie Sirius und stand auf, ich habe das Recht auf einen Prozess!"  
Malfoy nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, murmelte etwas, und im nächsten Moment war Sirius fest an den Stuhl gebunden.  
"Du hast keine Rechte, du verdammter Mörder", sagte Lucius Malfoy heuchlerisch. „Fahren Sie fort, Herr Minister."  
Crouch räusperte sich.  
"Wie ich schon sagte, der Mörder Sirius Black wird die Höchststrafe bekommen."  
"Die...Höchststrafe?", wiederholte Sirius mit kreidebleichem Gesicht.  
Just in diesem Moment spürte er eine Art Druck in seinem ganzen Körper, gefolgt von einer übernatürlichen Kälte, die ihm durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Auch die drei anderen schienen es zu spüren, schnell traten sie einen Schritt zur Seite, als zwei hoch gewachsene Gestalten das Zimmer betraten.  
Ihre Gesichter waren unter den schwarzen Kapuzen nicht zu sehen, doch als der Eine die Hand hob und mit einem Knochenfinger auf Sirius deutete, wurde ihm klar, was ihm da bevorstand.  
"Nimmt ihn mit", sagte Crouch zitternd und rieb sich die Oberarme.  
Sirius' Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen: Dementoren! Sie wollten ihn in die Festung von Askaban bringen!  
"Sirius Black wurde am 2. dieses Monats zu einer lebenslangen Haftstrafe in Askaban verurteilt."  
"NEIN!", schrie Sirius und zerrte verzweifelt an den Stricken, die ihn nach wie vor fest an den Stuhl banden. „Fudge! Ich habe das nicht getan! Ich bin kein Verräter! Ich bin kein Mörder! Ich bin unschuldig!"  
Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck verließen Crouch, Fudge und Malfoy das kahle Zimmer.  
Sirius blieb allein zurück. Sie würden ihm nicht glauben, das wusste er jetzt. Er schwieg und sah die über zwei Meter hohen Dementoren näher kommen. Er hatte als Schuljunge etwas über sie gelesen, über sie und auch über Askaban, den schlimmsten Ort, den es für einen Zauberer gab. Wer einmal nach Askaban geschickt wurde, kam von dort niemals wieder zurück.  
  
In seiner Verzweiflung nahm Sirius all seine Kraft zusammen, zog und zerrte an seinen Stricken, so fest er nur konnte. Seine Arme waren aufgescheuert, doch er zog weiter. Er fühlte, wie die Dementoren näher rückten, und mit jedem Zentimeter wurde es kälter. Sirius fröstelte, er fühlte sich krank und kraftlos. 

Er hatte von dieser Macht der Dementoren gehört, ihren Opfern allen Lebensmut, allen Kampfgeist und allen Optimismus zu stehlen. Die Gefangenen in Askaban verloren deshalb den Verstand.  
Sirius erstarrte, als sich eine eisige Hand um seinen Arm legte und ihn mit ungeheurer Kraft auf die Beine zerrte. Das Holz zersplitterte, als der Stuhl nachgab.  
Ein zweiter Dementor nahm Sirius' anderen Arm und ihm war es, als hätte man ihm einen Klumpen Eis unter die Haut gebohrt.  
Die Dementoren zerrten ihn aus dem Zimmer, Sirius hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren. Im Vorbeigehen betrachtete er die vereinzelten Gemälde an der Wand, deren Figuren vor den Dementoren die Flucht ergriffen. Der eisige Griff der Dementoren erlaubte Sirius kein Entrinnen. Sie gingen durch endlose Gänge, die Sirius nur halb wahrnahm, er dachte nur daran, dass er seine restliche Lebenszeit in Askaban verbringen würde.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte sich Sirius, möglichst schnell zu sterben.  
  
Das erste dämmrige Licht des Morgengrauens tauchte die winzige, kahle Zelle in ein spärliches Zwielicht.  
Sirius saß in der hintersten Ecke, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, den leeren Blick vor sich gerichtet. Noch nie in seinem Leben war ihm eine Nacht so lang, so dunkel, so trostlos erschienen.  
Lange hatte er gegen die Tür gehämmert, immer und immer wieder. Er hatte gerufen, zuerst nach Crouch und Fudge, dann nach Remus, und zum Schluss sogar nach James.  
_Jemand wird es merken_, hatte er gedacht, _Irgendjemand wird meine Unschuld beweisen können und wird mich rausholen. Remus - Remus wird kommen_.

Sirius hatte sich hinter die Tür gesetzt und gewartet. Stundenlang hatte er auf Remus gewartet, der ihn niemals hängen lassen würde. Eine Weile hatte dieser Gedanke ihm Mut gemacht, doch plötzlich war dieses eisige Gefühl wieder da gewesen, diese Kälte, die sich durch seine Haut gefressen und bis zu seinem Herzen vorgedrungen war.  
Was danach passierte würde Sirius in seinem Leben niemals vergessen: Er hatte ganz deutlich gefühlt, wie seine Hoffnung, das bisschen Hoffnung, dass ihm noch blieb, aus ihm herausgezogen wurde, als griffe eine unsichtbare Hand danach. In Panik war Sirius von der Tür weggerutscht, doch es war bereits zu spät gewesen.  
  
Eine ganze Horde von Dementoren stand vor seiner Zelle und hungerte nach weiteren Hoffnungen, Erinnerungen und Emotionen, die sie aus ihm heraussaugen konnten.  
Sirius drückte sich so dicht er konnte gegen die Wand und wartete, bis sein Herzschlag sich wieder normalisiert hatte. Schweißgebadet blickte er hinüber zu den Demenotren, die sich langsam von seiner Tür entfernten. Die beiden übrig gebliebenen Wachen verbreiteten jedoch immer noch ein fast unerträgliches Gefühl von Kälte.  
Als die Panik langsam aus seinem Kopf gewichen war, ließ sich Sirius an der Wand entlang zu Boden gleiten. Die Dementoren hatten ihm eben etwas weggenommen, ein Teil seiner Hoffnung war für immer verloren. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, warum all die Menschen in Askaban den Verstand verloren...Wenn die Dementoren ihnen das letzte bisschen Hoffnung, die letzte Erinnerung und die letzte Emotion ausgesaugt hatten, blieb nichts anderes übrig als ein seelenloser Körper.  
  
Dies war also die Strafe, die Sirius für einen Mord bezahlten musste, den er nicht begangen hatte.  
  
Sirius legte die Hände auf die Ohren, doch es nütze alles nichts: Von überall her kamen Stimmen, Schreie, leises Flüstern und Stöhnen: Die Gefangenen von Askaban waren überall in diesen Gemäuern zu hören, und der kahle Stein brachte Sirius das Echo entgegen.  
Sirius hob langsam den Blick auf das vergitterte Fenster, durch das nur ein Stück grauer Himmel und pechschwarzes Wasser zu sehen war.  
  
Sirius hatte die Stunden, die Minuten, sogar die Sekunden gezählt. Er hatte auf den Sonnenaufgang gewartet, und hatte feststellen müssen, dass die Sonne diese Zelle niemals bescheinen würde.  
Das Fleckchen graues Morgenlicht berührte Sirius' Füße. Ihm war kalt, er fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt. Ein Teil von ihm hatte er in dieser Nacht für immer verloren.  
Wann immer ein Dementor an seine Zelle vorbei schlich, betete Sirius, dass dieses fürchterliche Etwas nicht noch einmal kommen würde, um ihn zu bestehlen.   
Ein Dementor blieb vor seiner Tür stehen und schien zu lauschen. Als er seine halbverweste Hand durch das Gitter streckte, begann Sirius zu zittern.  
Ein gellender Schrei ertönte in seinen Ohren, dann eine Stimme - diese Stimme kannte er: Es war Peters Stimme. 

„Adieu, Sirius", sagte sie leise, gefolgt von einer gewaltigen Explosion. Dann sah er ein zerstörtes Haus vor sich, James, mit weit geöffneten Augen, Lily, die auf der Seite lag, Harry, mit einer blutenden Wunde auf der Stirn...  
  
Sirius stieß ein tonloses Stöhnen aus, vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und kauerte sich so dicht an die Mauer, wie er nur konnte.  
  
Lange war er so geblieben, erstarrt, unbeweglich, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Er wartete auf ein wenig Frieden, obwohl er wusste, dass er so etwas hier niemals bekommen würde.  
Und dann, irgendwann, war es Morgen. Sirius hob langsam den Kopf. Er hatte sich noch nie so elend gefühlt. Die beiden Dementoren, die vor seiner Zelle Wache hielten, glitten ungeduldig auf und ab, darauf wartend, sich von den Erinnerungen des neuen Gefangenen zu ernähren.  
  
Sirius schloss die Augen und versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, um keinerlei Emotionen oder Schwachpunkte zu zeigen.  
Seine Rechnung schien aufzugehen, denn die Dementoren entfernten sich ein wenig. Selbst das Halbdunkel schien für sie bereits zu hell zu sein. Sirius warf einen Blick durch seine winzige Zelle:   
  
Er hatte seine erste Nacht in der Festung von Askaban überstanden. Die erste Nacht einer lebenslangen Haft...

©Kate, September 2001  
  
überarbeitet von Kate, 2004. 


End file.
